


Say it with One Single...

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami met his childhood friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it with One Single...

Say it with one single…

A Viewfinder fanfiction  
Asami / Akihito  
Rated R  
Standard disclaimer apply  
No beta

 

Akihito thought that he wouldn't live to hear someone call Asami "Ryuuichi-kun", that when that happened, he almost chocked on the chocolate filled dorayaki he was chewing on that that very moment.

Asami, on the other hand, kept his straight expression, but he did bow at the woman in kimono, saying, "Sakura-san."

"Long time no see, Ryuuichi-kun," the woman Asami called Sakura said with a low, hoarse voice. Akihito suspected that she war around Asami's age, but it looked like she stopped aging at eighteen, thanks to advance technology in cosmetics and beauty. "You look healthy."

"Thank you," Asami said politely. The way Asami was being that polite annoyed Akihito. "You look healthy too."

Sakura giggled like a high school girl. "That's nice to hear, Ryuuichi-kun."

"Would you like a cup of tea, Sakura-san?" Asami offered.

"Oh no, I have to go," Sakura said. "But thanks. Maybe next time." 

"In that case, can I have your recent number?"

Sakura only smiled. "Still the same."

"I see. I'll give you a call some time these days."

"Thank you. That'll be most appreciated," Sakura said. "Good bye, Ryuuichi-kun."

With that, Sakura turned around and walk away.

"Who's that?" Akihito asked when Sakura had disappeared behind the gate of the temple.

"A family friend," Asami answered flatly.

"Well, that certainly gives you a good point. A family friend," Akihito chuckled. "You sure it's not "family sub-ordinate"?"

Asami gave him a good smack on his head, then he began walking towards the gate.

 

What Asami didn't know was Akihito secretly took picture of Sakura when she was talking to Asami and Asami was ignoring him. There was a new program installed in the police department, including Detective Sato's office, which would read a picture of a person and search for any information on that person. Detective Sato let Akihito use it a couple of times, on a strictly legal purpose.

Well, this should be legal, besides, when he showed the picture to Detective Sato, Detective Sato mumbled, "That face looks familiar.". He gave Akihito permission to use the program for five minutes.

Of course, Akihito could ask Asami, but where was the fun in that?

He uploaded the picture into the computer, then he started the program.

 

"Matsumoto Sakura," Akihito said smugly. "She suffers from stadium four of brain cancer. She might not survive another year because she simply doesn’t have money for the treatments and medications."

Asami didn't even lift his face from the report he was reading at his desk, as if Akihito was relying weather forecast from a newspaper.

"You never called her, did you?" Akihito continued.

Asami still acted like Akihito was performing a very boring puppet show.

"Because if you did, you would've known and you would've done something," Akihito pushed his luck. "She's a family friend, and you must've known well that she's been in a difficult financial situation after her father died and left her with billion yen of debt to pay. Friends help each other."

Asami finally leaned back and looked at Akihito, but maybe it was because he had finished reading the report.

"She's the only one left in the Matsumoto family," Akihito added.

"Akihito-kun," Asami spoke in his deep, low voice that sent shivers down his spine.

Akihito let a small victorious smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Please leave because the person I have appointment with has arrived," Asami said.

 

Lunch was cup ramen from a vending machine which provided hot water too. Akihito ate it at a bench next to the vending machine, still feeling annoyed with Asami's attitude.

However, as more and more ramen filled his stomach, he started to be able to understand Asami. Well, it wasn't really his business to get in between Asami and Sakura. Besides, maybe they hadn't been in contact for years. Maybe Asami genuinely didn't know. Maybe Sakura didn't want Asami to know. It was their own problem.

It was just the way Sakura called Asami "Ryuuichi-kun" suggested that were closer than they realized themselves. And somehow, Akihito would like to know.

 

People said that a gift was a gift no matter how small. Akihito wanted to buy a dozen of long stemmed white roses, but his money was only enough for a pot of one orchid plant called oncidium, so he decided to settle for that. Orchids were funny flowers. Most of them didn't need special care. They would bloom for a couple of weeks, then the flowers wilted, and the plant would hibernate for six months before blooming again. They were like immortals, these orchids. People just needed to be patient with them.

Sakura’s apartment was located in a building that didn’t suggest that she came from a wealthy family in Tokyo. It wasn’t upscale, it was just… well, it was better than his own apartment, though. Akihito pressed the button that connected to her unit, and after a few minutes, Sakura spoke through the speaker, “Who is it?”

“Good afternoon, Ma’am,” Akihito replied. “I have a flower to deliver to you.”

“Oh. Who is it from?”

“I… I don’t know. The envelope is closed, and I’m only ordered to deliver to this address.”

“Could you leave it at the… oh never mind, that’s okay, I’ll open the door for you. Please take the elevator to eighth floor, my unit is number twelve.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Akihito grinned from ear to ear.

 

Sakura opened the door upon his knocking, she wasn’t in kimono, she was in a loose dark grey long dress with her hair down, but she still looked like she was ready for a photo session for Vogue. A strong scent of roses floated from inside the apartment. She widened her eyes at Akihito.

“You… you’re the guy in the temple,” she said.

Akihito smiled, embarrassed that Sakura remembered him although he was a few feet away from Asami at that time, and he was busy eating dorayaki.

“Yes, this is…”

But Sakura had turned his face to her apartment and called out, “Ryuuichi-kun! Look! What a co-incidence!”

Akihito’s heart sank.

 

Fortunately, they didn’t go to Club Sion. They went to a small, very exclusive Japanese restaurant where they were escorted to a private room, and assisted by a private waitress in kimono. Akihito felt like a pauper in his torn off jeans that hadn’t seen a laundry machine in ages and old plaid shirt he had had since he was in high school, while Sakura was in her beautiful kimono, and Asami looked impeccable in his ultra-expensive suit from Savile Row.

“You don’t have to do this, Ryuuichi-kun,” Sakura said softly. “I’m fine, really.”

“Sakura-san, please don’t say anything more,” Asami said firmly. “I have made my decision. Now let’s just enjoy lunch.”

It was an awkward lunch because Asami acted like he wasn’t even there. He and Sakura had conversation that Akihito couldn’t understand as if they were using a foreign language. He let himself pampered by the waitress, because it was obvious Asami and Sakura didn’t need the waitress assistance, they helped each other with the food and sake. He remembered the orchid, looking sad and small on the kitchen counter in Sakura’s apartment, competing with perhaps a hundred dozen of roses in various varieties and colors that scattered all over the living room and the bedroom, courtesy of none other but Asami Ryuuichi.

 

“I get it,” Akihito began talking after they took Sakura back to her apartment. “The family Sakura’s family owed money to was your family. Sorry I didn’t know that earlier. There’s a section in Sakura’s folder that’s marked Confidential, that even Detective Sato doesn’t have the password to open it. That must be the file that relates to the Asami family. I guess if it was only a couple of millions, your family would’ve shaken it off because a couple of millions doesn’t mean anything to you, it’s only a small change. But billions of yen… I know. I shouldn’t stick my nose where I shouldn’t but…”

Next to him, Asami didn’t even seem to listen to him at all. He had his eyes on his cell phone, either he was reading a long text, an email, a website, or playing an android game, Akihito didn’t know.

“But still, you must be very close to her for her to call her…,” Akihito cleared his throat, “you know… did you go to school with her? Maybe she was your high school fling? Why didn’t you keep in touch with her? I know your families were in feud, but… but… she seems genuinely happy to see you again.”

Now Asami was taking a call from someone, probably from half the world away.

“But… but, I think it’s good that at the end you did the right thing, she really needs help on her medicals, with you help, she will definitely survive, although maybe, what Sakura-san needs is…”

Akihito couldn’t continue because Asami silenced him with a hard kiss.

~end


End file.
